


Sleep With Me

by lachingona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling, F/F, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, i love these two sooo much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachingona/pseuds/lachingona
Summary: Pink wants Spinel to sleep with her. Spinel makes a rather big mistake while doing so...





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i needed content of these two...theyre adorable 
> 
> also i have about 30 assignments due that i havent started on bc im obsessing over gay rocks :))))
> 
> enjoy

"Would you like to sleep with me?"

Pink Pearl's request is shy and quiet, hands clasped together in a nervous little manner. Her one healthy eye is kind and her smile is hopeful and Spinel feels her face heat up at the question.

"_Huh?"_

Pink giggles, her own cheeks darkening just the slightest, "Oh, well, it was a silly idea but...I've always slept better when someone else is sleeping next to me. Blue Pearl doesn't like sleeping and Yellow use to but," Pink grimaces, still kind but there's a sour note to her expression, "She makes these very loud noises when she sleeps. It keeps me awake."

"How do you know _I_ won't make those loud noises when I sleep?" Spinel counters back. An embarrassing wave of jealousy whips through her body at the thought of Yellow sleeping with Pink before she has a chance to stop it. She feels shame after it goes away.

Pink's smile is softer, "I don't, but I'll find out if you sleep with me? Unless, you don't like sleeping....you've slept before, right? Do you know _what_ sleeping is? Oh, I should have asked that first!" Her smile is less confident then, more nervous and doubtful.

Spinel shakes her head. She's learned about sleep after some time spent in the palace. Walking the halls, their empty spaces eerily quiet. There was always some noise, whether it be White's footsteps, Yellow's screens, or Blue's singing. She found then that the Diamonds also slept, albeit rarely. Yellow slept the most, and White the least, as Blue explained. She walked in on them in the same room, Yellow draped over Blue's chest, eyes closed and breathing softly. Blue was still and quiet, fingers threaded in Yellow's hair, moving every now and then. Her head was in White's lap, and it's the first time Spinel saw White Diamond so calm and quiet.

White asked her to join them, rest her eyes a bit, and Spinel grinned from the thought of being included. It was a nice thought. But she shook her head; she had plans later with some new Quartzes she met.

So sleep wasn't a foreign concept to her. She hasn't tried it yet, but if Pink would like her to...

"I mean, I know what it is. I've just never...slept before myself." Spinel explains bashfully.

Pink nods, understanding. Sleep wasn't always appealing to everyon, especially gems. "Would you like to try? I can teach you."

Spinels hair bristles. Pink looked so eager. She didn't want to dissapoint her...but, she didn't know _how _she slept. What if she made those noises that Pink didn't like? What if she moved too much? Thrashed about? _What if she couldn't even sleep?_

Pink noticed her hesitance, the way Spinel over analyzes before making a decision, taking in others opinions and their emotions to make the right choice. Gently, she takes Spinel's hands in her. Spinel's face flushes bright pink, stomach in knots at the feeling of Pink's fingers lacing with her own.

"Please? I promise nothing bad will happen." Pink nearly begs. Spinel felt weak. Her smile makes her limbs turn to goo. She squeezes Pink's hand, feels her squeeze back and her chest flutters. She's nodding before her thoughts can catch up to her.

"Yeah. Sure. I-I can try!"

Pink grins, the jagged lines splitting her face preventing her smile going a little too big. But Spinel loves it nonetheless, feels her smiles always making her so loopy and airy in the head. She wonders if that should concern her.

"Wonderful! Come," Pink pulls Spinel down the hallway of her home. It's a quaint little building on the outskirts of the palace, a ways away from the city. Pink's mentioned she doesn't like the noise too much, as it hurts her head. But Spinel herself _loves _noise. The quiet makes her anxious.

Once in Pink's room, Spinel's body tenses further. Pink slips her hand out of Spinel's to adjust and remove the pillows so carefully placed on her matress. A glance around her room has Spinel compiling the idea that Pink likes things very pretty and simple. Cute, good-taste. Soothing.

"Your...room's real nice." Spinel stutters out, sweat beading on her temple. The soft glow of Pink's lamp makes the blush on her cheeks almost undetectable, which is _great. _

Pink drops the excess pillows into a basket at the foot of her bed, then pulls back the blanket, "Thank you. I tried to make it calming. It's nice to be able to surround yourself with things you enjoy. I don't usually let others in here, just, people I trust. Like you and the Pearls? I like to think my room can bring them some sort of peace. Even for a moment."

Spinel bites the inside of her lip at Pink's words. Her eyes sting with the start of fresh tears, tears she refuses to let slip out, and they just gather to blur her vision. Pink trusted her enough to let her in this sacred part of her home? Such a small gesture of kindest and Spinel was coming apart underneath it. 

It took her embarrassingly long to notice the fluttering little hearts surrounding her head, their chittering little noises similar to the crickets Steve explained to her. It took her even longer to notice Pink had _also_ noticed them.

Spinel yelped, flailing her hands to evaporate the cursed things, their images disappearing in puffs of smoke. "Sorry! I didn't-" She growls lowly, hands flapping faster to rid herself of the insufferable hearts.

Pink cups a hand to her mouth, muffling her laughter, covering her blush. She watches a few of the hearts drift to the floor, Spinel stepping on them to ride their existence. She stops Spinel's eratic motions and slips her hands into Spinel's once again. It's the one thing that grounds Spinel when she's too deep into what she's doing. And she stops, her face overtaken by the flush dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry..." Spinel repeats. Pink shakes her head, pulling her towards the bed.  
"Don't worry. It was cute." She reassures.

Spinel gulps. Musters up a crooked smile. She feels _humiliated_.

Pink leads Spinel next to her, sitting them both on the bed. It's squishy and comfortable, molding easily to their bodies. Feeling almost like a cloud. A bright light then engulfs Pink, and before Spinel can ask, it's gone. Just as quick as it came. In its wake...a different change of clothes.

"They're called _'pajamas'," _Pink explains to Spinel's confused look. It's a simple white nightgown, thin straps, sheer cloth. Refined against her thin frame. "They're a lot more comfortable to sleep in than our usual uniforms."

Spinel's face feels warm again. The exposed skin of Pink's shoulders, elegant curve of her neck. She looks comfortable. Pretty.

Her hairs down too. The usually swirling buns making a bit way past her shoulders. The light curls from their shape soft and silky to look at.

Spinel gulps, "I, uh-" She shakes her head. _Keep it together. _

"I gotta change into that?"

"Oh, no," Pink pinches the end of her nightgown between her fingers, "This is just preference. I like it. You can stay the way you are or change into something different from my own."

Spinel purses her lips. Her current clothing doesn't really seem very practical for sleeping. Too much covering her skin, not enough room to be able to breathe properly. Plus, Pink might be uncomortable sleeping next to her caked in so much fabric...

She didn't want to make Pink uncomfortable.

Spinel stretches her arm around Pink's shoulders, feeling her soft hair trail across her arm before leaning in close, smile just a touch mischievous, "Whatcha' have in mind?" 

+

After a minute or two, they settled Spinel into a simple shirt and shorts. Visible skin, breathable cloth. It felt pleasant, though a bit exposing. She felt small, and found herself confused at the fact she didn't really mind being so vulnerable.

"Alright," Pink pulls herself into the bed, twisting her body to lay on the right side of the mattress. "Now we can sleep."

Spinel waits for Pink's permission before climbing in beside her. The cushions sink underneath her knees as she adjusts herself, sliding in next to Pink, right underneath the covers. Pink smiles before yawning softly, burying her face into the large pillow.  
"Would you mind turning off the lights?" Pink exhaled tiredly. She hadn't realized she was so exhausted until now.

Spinel glances over at the lamp. Over the cute designs on the shade. Imagines the calm, quiet room in pitch black darkness. Remembers the stars of the night sky twinkling above her, the envy in her chest at their freedom...

"I...don't really like the dark..." She confesses.

Pink pulls the comforter over her shoulders, "You can dim it instead, if you'd like. I can't sleep well when it's too bright."

Spinel nods in agreement. That's better. She stretches her arm over to the lamp and finds the switch, turning it down until the room is bathed in the softest light. Dark enough as to not disturb, bright enough to be able to see her own hand.

"Come here." Pink chuckles and pulls delicately at Spinel's shoulder, "Lay down."

Spinel flops back against the pillows less gracefully than intended, making the bed bounce and shift. Her hair twitches up, hands gripping the covers at disturbing Pink's rest, "_Sorry_!" She whisper-yells.

Pink giggles, burying herself right back under the covers, "It's alright." She yawns again, covering her mouth, "Let's just go to sleep."

Wasting no time, Pink shuts her eye and sighs. Spinel takes in the slacken features on her face, lips slightly parted, slowly breathing in and out. She narrows her eyes.

"How do I...?" She trails off, not exactly knowing if she should continue, in case Pink is already asleep. Luckily, Pink stirs and flutters open an eyelid.

"Just close your eyes and think about nothing. Try not to move. Don't overthink. Sleep is supposed to free you from things that make you anxious," She breaks away into another yawn, tears stinging her eyes a bit from the force. Spinel adores the way her nose scrunches up when she does.

Thinking over the advice, Spinel shuts her eyes. Breathes deeply. She let's her mind go blank, wilful to feel the heavy drape of slumber overcome her as easy as it comes to Pink. There is nothing in the dark. Nothing in her head. It's _boring. _She feels so _fidgety_. She needs to move. But if she moves, she'll wake Pink up...

Spinel opens her eyes in irritation. Glancing down at Pink, it's apparent she's already out. She sighs through her nose before pulling the covers further up and trying again.

A rather long moment passes before she can even close her eyes. But she soon finds herself bored enough to _yawn,_ just as Pink had earlier. She smiles. _Good sign. _Means she's tired. Humming in content, she shuts her eyes.

White noises fills her head at the disappearance of her vision. It's makes her feel _unguarded. _Open to pain, to the attack she's anticipating but isn't sure will come. _Like anything can get her... _

Spinel breathes in deeply.

_Think about nothing. Think about nothing. Think about nothing_

She tries. Tosses and turns to see if it will shake the memories from her head. But the darkness behind her eyelids makes her thoughts run wild, recalling the midnight sky and it's unforgiving absence of light, of warmth. The stars so endless and _free. _Jealous of their will to stay so still and shine so bright...

She snaps her eyes open and sits up, locking sight with the potted plants Pink keeps by her nightstand. The succulents mocking her, petals blowing lightly in the breeze of her room, shadowed by the dim light of her lamp.

_Petals...the flowers....garden..._

_The garden._

Spinel inhales sharply before moving to clamber off the bed. She feels something tight wrap around her wrist.

_The roots. _

As she's about to yank herself away, she hears the softest voice call her name, almost immediately shattering the cloud of fear that had manifested around her.

"_Spinel..."_

Pink looks so worried. Spinel feels horrible for making her _care. _

_Sleep is supposed to be relaxing. You're ruining this for her. _

_She should've never trusted you. _

"Pink-," Spinel's voice cracks, "_I-I can't do this-" _

"_Sh, sh,_" Pink hushes, palms flat against Spinel's arm, slowly inching down to ground her. Careful not to wrap her fingers anymore. Her touch is gentle and comforting. Spinel finds herself leaning into it, feels Pink's fingers graze over her palms. Her hands are shaking, she's noticed.

_This was a mistake. _

"_I'm so sorry," _Spinel manages out. Her voice is fragile, breakable. The tears in her eyes begin to trail down her face in thick rivulets before she has time to stop them. How _embarrassing. _

One of Pink's hands leaves Spinel's own, up to cup her face and thumb away the tears streaking them. It traces the black lines marking her cheeks. Spinel sniffs pathetically.

"It's alright, Spinel. You're here with me. _We're here. You're in my room. _Breathe, okay?" Pink advises, the hand on her cheek going back to graze through her hair. The twin tails high in fear and adrenaline. She massages her nails into Spinel's scalp, hoping the added pressure can help her find her way back.

Spinel sniffs again, letting out a trembling cry that has Pink's heart ripping in two.

"Can I...Can I hold you?" Pink murmurs just loud enough for Spinel to hear through her cries.

Spinel messing wipes the tears from her eyes. Thinks about Pink's comforting arms around her, the heat of her body, the gentle caress of her hands...

She can't find her words. Nods instead, willing away the tears but too upset to do so.

_Stupid. _

"Here," Pink guides them back down onto the bed, facing eachother. She curls her arms around Spinel's waist, letting the other gem bury her face into the crook of her neck. Spinel drapes her arms over Pink's shoulders. Twisting and playing with the curls of her hair, gently drifting back down to feel the strands against her finger tips.

"I feel so..._dumb_. Why am I _crying?" _Spinel bites the words like they're her enemy. A bit less malicious than she intended with her voice still tear-filled and broken.

Pink rests her lips against Spinel's forehead, mumbling the words into her skin, "You're not dumb, Spinel. It's natural to react that way. You've been through so much..." Pink sighs against her, "I had nightmares the first time I slept too."

Spinel glances up at her, careful not to pull away completely. She's certain she'll die if Pink let's go of her. "You did?"

Pink nods. "Yes. I would wake up crying. I didn't understand why others loved sleeping so much if it made me feel so terrible. But it's different for everyone. We're just...special, in a way. We take more time to learn things again. If someone is there to help us through it." Pink's voice grows quieter the more she speaks, until she's whispering the words just for Spinel to hear. Spinel shivers.

_We're different. We're _ _special_ _._

"Did you have help?" Spinel asks.

Pink nods, "Yellow and Blue helped me through it. Yellow loved to sleep, and found it quite easy. Said it '_eased the tension' _from her body," She giggled, "Blue doesn't like sleeping so much, but she helped with what she could. We'd all lay in the same bed, sometimes in complete light until I could stand the dark again."

Spinel tangles her fingers in Pink's hair as she talks. Pink was just as afraid as she is currently. But it's so easy for her now. She wants to be able to provide that similar stability the other pearls were able to as well. Wants Pink to be able to see security in her and familiarize her with calm, soothing thoughts.

"_Oh," _Pink makes a move to sit back up, but Spinel locks herself around her, causing the pearl to yelp at the tightness of her grip. Realizing her mistake, Spinel retracts her arms quick, holding her hands close to her gem. She feels mortified as she stares up into Pink's loving eye.

"_Sorry-"_

"Stop apologizing, Spinel. It's alright. I understand. I'm not leaving you..." Pink climbs over Spinel, the anxious gem hurriedly moving to follow her, but Pink stops her with a hand her her shoulder, urging her to lay back down.

Spinel glances up at her. Pink slips her hand into Spinel's, "When I was learning to sleep, I use to play music in the background. Sometimes the quiet can be scary, so we need something to keep it away." She squeezes Spinel's hand as she walks away, Spinel stretching her arm to keep their contact tight and secure. She doesn't want to let her go.

Pink only walks to the other side of the room, to a beautifully crafted white dressed. Yanking open a drawer, she pulls out a box. A few little twisting and turning has the box playing a quiet melody. Kind but playful. Nothing melancholy. Nothing sad. It eases Spinel something terrible.  
Pink climbs back into their shared bed and resumes her position in cuddling up to Spinel. Spinel wraps her up tightly in her arms, not enough to harm her, but enough to know she's still there. Pink hums contentedly, rests her lips on Spinel's head once more. Spinel eyes grow heavy.

This was nice. Familiar and loving. The certainty of comfort and _safe _surrounding her.

"I'm sorry if I fall asleep. You don't have to if you don't want to..." Pink yawns throughout her sentence, making the words come out all funny. Spinel laughs against her neck.

"I might just knock out right after you, Pearly." She buries herself deeper into Pink's touch, "This ain't so bad anymore..."

She feels Pink smile against her, and _oh _what a wonderful thing it is to _feel _someone smile because of you. She tangles her legs with Pink's underneath the covers, the stomachs touching, joined at the hip. Spinel wants nothing separating them. She likes them so close. Pink's reassuring squeeze confirms her love for it too.

With a heavy sigh, Spinel feels her eyes grow heavy, following Pink right down the foreign path of slumber. 

+

_"Spinel..." _

She feels so comfortable. Warm, inviting arms like _home_ draped around her.

_"Spinel."_

Cheek pressed against a familiar shoulder. Breathing in and out. Limbs wrapping and wrapping...

_"Spinel, please wake up." _

The stiring of bodies. A tight, gripping hold. Spinel's arms too tight, _grip__ too tight..._

_"Spinel!"_

She wakes with a start. Eyes wide and fearful. Her mind has yet to catch up with her actions. The fact her arms are wound so right around Pink, the absolute surprise at being awoken so suddenly that she unconsciously tightens her grip. She manages to just catch Pink's eye. The unadulterated terror washed over it, the tears pooling there because of _her_. A gut-wrenching cry that shoots its way out of Pink, burning her throat, vibrating through the walls, making Spinel cry out with her, Pink's nails sinking into Spinel's shoulders, pushing her away before-

-she poofs.

Engulfed in smoke, Spinel's arms clinging to nothing, in the absence of Pink's presence, her gem falls to the thick covers of the bed. Spinel screams.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASNT supposed to be angsty whoops


End file.
